ildeniafandomcom-20200215-history
Sehri Nehir
'Sehri Nehir '(Seh-ree Nah-here) is a city in Northeast Duskfar. The population numbers a few thousand with an area of approximately 30 Square Miles (77 sq km). Sehri Nehir houses several ancient ruins along the NAME River and well-preserved shrines and temples near the center of the city. The fertile outskirts of Sehri Nehir are home to dozens of farms and orchards, whose crops fuel the local economy. History Sehri Nehir was previously the ancient city of Arhestiri, named for the God of Fertility, Arhesta. It was regarded as a blessing from Arhesta as the nutrient-rich flood plains provided bountiful harvests. The city quickly grew and became a central cultural hub in the region. Shrines and Monuments were constructed to honor Arhesta and individuals made wealthy by the harvests commissioned artistic works and opulent houses. Arhestiri prospered for many decades but fell victim to extended dry seasons and raids from surrounding Goblin and Gnoll tribes. The ancient city fell into disrepair, and much of the population fled further down the coast. However, the city retained its religious significance, continuing to attract pilgrims of Arhesta. Dedicated worshipers continued to maintain the many shrines and temples, but the rest of the city was left in ruins. Many years later the city was attacked by the newly formed, powerful city state, Kingsville. Lead by Namzer of Kingsville, the attackers were successful. Namzer installed a military rule over the city under the supervision of The Marshall and the city was named Sehri Nehir after Namzer's wife by the same name. Geography Sehri Nehir has a Savannah climate much like the rest of Duskfar, experiencing hot days and little rain during the dry summer season, and warm days with moderate rain during the wet winter season. The city is situated on the NAME River, which provides the surrounding area with rich soil. Short savanna grass and sparse trees surround the area further from the water but tall grass, wild sugar cane and clusters of moss and mushrooms populate the banks of the NAME River. Large animals such as elephants and rhinos drink from the river outside the city while armadillos and flamingos are often found prancing through town. Governance The political structure and laws of Sehri Nehir are invested solely in The Marshall, a position appointed by the Lord of Kingsville. The Marshall of Sehri Nehir often appoints his advisers and administrators to assist with governance of the city. Sehri Nehir is policed by a guard force compiled of residents of the city. A small detachment of Kingsville Soldiers are garrisoned within the city to assist the Guards in defending the city against the occasional attack from raiders and barbarians. Common law often takes precedence in the city, with punishments including imprisonment and capital punishment. Economy The economy of Sehri Nehir is heavily dependent on its ability to produce crops and its strategic position on the NAME River. A large number of residents also partake in artisan practices such as sugar refinement and stone work. A large bazaar and several smaller marketplaces attract local merchants and craftsman to peddle their wares to both locals and visitors alike. Additionally, hunters often visit Sehri Nehir and make safaris into the wilds, in hopes of retrieving the coveted tusks of elephants and the horns of rhinos. To make up for unproductive dry seasons, many residents of Sehri Nehir tend to their own vegetable gardens often located on their rooftops. Locals often own goats and chickens to support their own household. Culture Sehri Nehir remains to be one the most influential cultural centers in Duskfar. Pilgrims and devout followers of Arhesta visit Sehri Nehir to make offerings and pray at the Temples within the city. Many scholars and historians come to Sehri Nehir to study the ruins of the previous city Arhestiri. Additionally, descendants of the original inhabitants often make trips to Sehri Nehir to honor their ancestors. Category:Places Category:HayZeusChreest